


We Just Want You

by UFOsnOtherStuff



Category: Castle
Genre: 7x21, Embarazo, In Plane Sight, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOsnOtherStuff/pseuds/UFOsnOtherStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño drabble ubicado en el capítulo 7x21 In Plane Sight, al final cuando Beckett suspira al ver el avión de Castle llegar a salvo y la razón de su preocupación...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo este drabble ubicado en el episodio 7x21 In Plane Sight y la razón por la cual Beckett está muy preocupada por el viaje de Castle en avión…
> 
> Disfruten, será algo muy corto.

Kate suspiró aliviada cuando la imagen del avión en donde Castle y Alexis viajaban paró en su destino y la palabra "Finalizado" se mostró en pantalla. Lo habían hecho. Habían llegado sanos y salvos a London. Claro que se había asustado cuando pudo ver la fuerte turbulencia por la cual pasaba el avión. Y es que viajar por ese medio nunca había sido su favorito; prefería la seguridad de tierra que montarse en una aeronave con un estado incierto y con peligros lejos de donde su placa podría valer.

El que haya habido un asesinato a 10 km sobre el suelo sin ayuda terrestre fue como tener una espina enterrada todo el tiempo. No podía dejar de sentir su estómago revuelto al pensar en la posibilidad de que mientras él investigara algo podría salir mal. Si investigar un asesinato era peligroso, el hacerlo sin ningún tipo de ayuda policial era mucho peor. Pero afortunadamente todo salió bien y Castle pudo llegar a salvo a London.

Aunque toda esa preocupación no era porque Castle era su esposo –bueno, también, pero no era la única razón– sino porque había alguien más que lo necesitaba tanto como ella. Una personita que crecía dentro de su vientre y que pronto se convertiría en el centro de su Universo. Kate había descubierto que estaba embarazada el día que Castle la invitó a acompañarlos a London y casi aceptó sino fuera porque el aspecto de viajar en avión y pasar unos días de locos allá no la pondrían de buen humor.

Decidió mejor esperar a que él regresara para darle la noticia que inauguraría una nueva etapa de sus vidas: la de ser padres. Estaba emocionada, animada, feliz… y muy nerviosa. Sabía que Castle tomaría la noticia muy bien, porque no dudaba de que él fantaseaba con la idea de tener otro hijo desde hacía ya tiempo, pero las dudas siempre estarían presentes. A pesar de todo eso ya sentía que amaba a su hijo o hija y estaba impaciente por verlo, tocarlo, olerlo. Su estómago se contrajo de los nervios al visualizar su plática con Castle y se llevó una mano inconscientemente al vientre, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

No podía esperar a ver la sonrisa de su marido, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, después en su vientre aún plano –porque no lo estaría así por mucho tiempo–, luego sus labios en los suyos y, claro, la emoción compartida que los acompañaría de ese momento en adelante.

Oh, Kate no podía esperar a que él volviera.

**Author's Note:**

> Y tal como lo dije fue algo muy breve que se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
